


Found

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: A sad Clara Oswald meets John Smith at Gallifrey coffee shop.





	1. Introductions and Gallifrey

Clara’s boyfriend of six months, Danny Pink-or rather, ex boyfriend, had dumped her because she didn’t want to move in with him, and didn’t want him to move in with her. She preferred her own space, and wanted things to remain that way. Danny however, was thinking of settling down and asking her to marry him in a year or so, then they would have children together.

Clara wanted children one day, just not yet. Not marriage either, and certainly not with Danny. He just wasn’t the one, and deep down Clara had felt that from when they first got together.

She wanted someone who's very soul complimented her own, who knew her. Who didn’t just want her for sex or settling down, someone who just wanted comfortable. Someone who wanted love and adventure.

Clara sighed as she arranged for the final remnants of Danny’s things to be delivered to his home. She was glad that she was free, but still quite melancholy.

The woman made her way out of the post office, and meandered down the street, shivering slightly in the cold. She was wearing a thick fleece over her outfit for the November Saturday morning, and was wishing that she had a coat.

A new cafe had opened, and it had an art gallery upstairs-its name was Gallifrey.  
She decided to check it out-after all, she was hungry.  
As she went in, “Style” by Taylor Swift was playing. Clara smiled, and clicked her fingers in time to the music.  
The interior of the cafe was a deep blue, on the walls were circular patterns which Clara sensed was some sort of ancient language.  
There were tables scattered around the place, and winding upstairs in one corner.  
The tables were mismatched to the tables, and on every table there were a bunch of flowers.  
“Charming.” Clara smiled.  
She made her way up to the counter-apart from customers, the place seemed to be deserted.  
“Hello.” Said a deep, slightly gravelly voice behind her.  
She spun around.  
Before her was a tall man with greying hair, he was wearing a black t shirt with a navy blue blazer over it. He wore black trousers and Doc Martens.  
He regarded her with a curious expression. “Name?”  
“Clara Oswald.” The woman replied. “Yours?”  
“John Smith. Drink order?” John asked with a Scottish lilt, Clara realised.  
“Um, latte with a shot of hazelnut please. And a toasted teacake.”  
He nodded. “Alright, take a seat. Oh, and good taste in music.”  
“Thank you.” Clara smiled, warming to him.  
She chose a table quite near the counter and watched John make her drink. Whilst the water was boiling, he tapped something on an iPad, and when he was bringing Clara's drink over to her, a young woman with the most fabulous afro came out of the kitchen and brought the teacake to Clara.  
After she placed the plate down, she extended her hand. “Bill Potts; baker extraordinaire. And you?”  
Clara shook her hand. “Clara Oswald, school teacher and very recent dumpee. Nice to meet you.”  
“You too! I'm sorry about the break up. I run this place with my girlfriend Heather, and John here is basically my Granddad, basically. Enjoy!” Bill said, and with that she went back into the kitchen.  
“Well, she's a bundle of energy. Any other staff?” Clara asked John, taking a bite of her sweet treat. “S' good.”  
“Amy, the cook. Rose, her assistant, and Martha and Sarah Jane, the cleaners.”  
“Ahh, behind the scenes people.”  
The pair chatted, and Clara split her teacake with John.  
By the time she'd finished, she was feeling a lot lighter and happier than she had been before.  
When she tried to pay, John waved her money away. “It's on the house for someone as clever and as brilliant as you. Come back soon, won't you?”  
Clara blushed. “Sure… next week, probably.”  
She gathered her things, and John watched her go. “Until next time, impossible girl.” He beamed.  
Bill sneaked up to him, and elbowed him. “Gramps, you are smitten.”  
“I believe so, granddaughter of mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Clara made her way into the Tardis, tapping away on her phone. She had some emails to send.

“Clara! Good to see you!” Bill greeted her. “Same as last time?”

“Uh, yes please. Do you have free WiFi?” Asked Clara.

“Yes, the password is Sexy, capital S. Don’t ask why.” Replied Bill. “And before you ask,  John is in the kitchen. I’ll tell him you’re here.”

“Thanks.”

“Hello, you.” Said John a few minutes later. “Here’s your usual.”

“Thank you, want half?” Asked Clara.

“No, I have my own.” John replied, sitting next to her. “How’s your week been?”

The pair chatted, and each found the other gazing at them with a fond expression when they thought they weren’t looking.

“How are you coping after… Your breakup?” John asked his friend gently.

“I’m okay. All his stuff’s been moved out and I’ve been avoiding him at work. I can finally breathe again.”

“Breathe?” John frowned.

“I felt suffocated when I was with Danny. He didn’t leave me alone, always needed to be with me, and constantly messaged me whenever I went out with friends or family. I don’t miss him.” Clara explained.

“I can tell. Clara, I know that this is a little forward of me, and I understand if it’s a little too soon, but would you like to come out to dinner with me tonight?”

“I think that I would like that.” Smiled Clara.

A few hours later…

“Spaghetti bolognese? Really?” John asked his date, looking put out. “You can make that yourself at home!”

“Danny hated it, so we never had it. So, I am going to order spag bol whether you like it or not.”

“Yes boss.”

John decided on fish and chips, and they ordered.

“Hearts Don’t Break Around Here.” Started playing, and John blushed-the song described exactly how he felt about Clara.

By the time their meal came, John had plucked up the courage to ask Clara out.

“Clara..?” He started.

“Yes?”

“I like you. As in, like like you. And I was wondering if you’d like to court me?”

She smiled. “You mean, date you? I’d like that very much.”

“Good.” He grinned, and the pair kissed.

  
  



End file.
